Talk:Adventuring Fellow Equipment Guide
This article seems to imply in two places that it is possible to permanently lock all 4 variable equipment slots, but I was under the impression that this was impossible. There are only 3 equipment locks currently available, so someone should only be able to keep 3 of the armor pieces from changing at any given time. Am I mistaken about this? Either way, clarification is needed in the article. You can now acquire a 4th armor lock via spending 60K AF points. --Urat 18:02, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Dream Equipment Set With the addition of the Dream Boots in Starlight Celebration 2007, you now need to have all three pieces of the set (Dream Boots +1, Dream Robe +1, and Dream Hat +1) in order for your NPC to show up wearing the set. You need to have all HQ, as before, the NQ versions will not work. --Nobodyreal 09:39, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :For some reason, my NPC isn't wearing any event gear when I summon her while wearing all 3 HQ Dream pieces. --Urth 06:23, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Just Not Working For Me I've done everything this guide says and it seems my npc isn't changing like she should. For example, I had a tactics pearl with 3 charges on it and my signal pearl. I went to Beac. Glacier which was controlled by beastmen and beastmen were dominant also. Summoned her 4 times there killing max of 25 mobs and she was still in lvl 1 RSE. Then today (couple of days after that) I summoned her in Castle Baileys twice(controlled by windy, windy dominant). Halfway through the second charge, I dcd. When i logged back in she FINALLY changed for the first time in 6 charges, but instead of along the windy line which would make sense, she changed to Choco Jack Coat which is #2 for beastmen line. So I'm not saying this guide is completely wrong, just that it seems to not be so cut and dry as this makes it out to be..sadly. Kulgan 04:25, 10 April 2008 (UTC) I've experience a similar problem as well. It seems the same update which supposedly added more armor types to our NPCs also messed up how we get them. I too have had a similar problem. I locked all but one piece of armor then went to West Ronfaure and killed only orcs. After summoning my NPC 4 times, doing 30 max kills each time, the armor did not change at all. --Ehrin 22:25, 13 June 2008 (UTC) A very long time ago I locked my NPCs gear into 3/4 samurai gear (haidate, sune ate etc.) from Sandy. Then when they removed AOE weaponskills I wanted to switch him to a great sword so I tried to upgrade his armor just a few levels to the darksteel set and it flopped and my gear got reset all over the place. Somehow I've managed to get the legs and feet to darksteel but his body was stuck on wool robe for some reason for ages. No matter how many times I killed orcs in Ronfaure at max kills, it wouldn't change at all. Then when I said screw it and went to Altepa to farm Manticores (Windurst control, Windurst dominated and wind crystal mob) after max kills, he's all of a sudden in level 2 Sandy armor. I've gone to Yughott Grotto and spent 3 charges there for max kills and his armor hasn't switched at all. Windurst almost always dominates the server so I almost wonder if this has anything to do with the fact that what worked before for me isn't working at all anymore. Kaizoushin 16:52, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Change Equipment Style Just wanted to make note that the "Chane Equipment Style" option from Ajahkeem, seems to keep your current level when you switch style, i was level 4 Sandy(heavy) and changed right to level 4 Beastmen(Freestyle), this option should help a lot in getting what you want on your npc ^^. --Koeta 07:14, 23 June 2008 (UTC) AF Job style + Weapon = Equipment? Since the new changes, I've read this article and heard tons of theories and none of them really seem to hold very much water. I've been leveling NPCs on 3 different characters though, and here's what I've noticed. With Rughadjeen, his npc has been set to healer style since he got her. He has only ever leveled in Sandy controlled areas on beetles and orcs. His npc is steadily progressing along what has been called "Windurst" style (though if my theory is true that'd really have to be renamed). I didn't really think much of it though. Now with Sillabub, her npc has been set on attacker for the longest time. And I had his body locked pre-change. Now, post-change I unlocked it and changed him to shield style. (not stalwart shield). So far I've leveled him in mostly beastmen controlled areas on criters and mandies. He went from not changing on the critters (like crabs and worms), to changing to a kenpogi (previously called Bastok) on the mandies. So I'm wondering if we're not way off now putting so much emphasis on countries as opposed to job styles. I don't really have time to do much testing but if someone else did... my theory is its one of two things, or a combination of 2. 1 being that the equipment style progresses along gear that is right for your AF's job style. IE: healer/soothing healer would start wearing doublets, robes and so forth. Shields wearing heavy armor or in Sillabub's NPC's case, kenpogi as its worn by ninjas. But that one threw me off. 2 being that the equipment style progresses along gear that is right for the mob's job that you're fighting. I don't recall what orcs I was fighting with Rughadjeen's NPC but if there were more mage/monk orcs then that would validate his NPC's change to doublet set. Sillabub's NPC went from heavy armor (fighting crabs and worms - but this was right after unlocking, he didn't change) to wearing the kenpogi after fighting mandies for a while, and then having to zone a gob. Mandies are definitely monks and kenpogi is monk gear. Ok so now that the festival thing is over, and my main npc isn't showing up in swimsuit anymore, I've noticed some things that kinda lean towards my theory. Kyleet's NPC who has been fierce attacker and using G.Katana ever since the changes has been steadly progressing up the Heavy Armor style gear and is sporting different levels of them on all parts except hands (which I had locked to match her stupid hat). My husband and I level npcs on our mains together. And his was using sword and shield fierce attacker style for a bit. For a while he was wearing doublet (like Rughadjeen's NPC who is also using sword and shield, but she is healer type). Recently, hubby gave his npc a scythe and now the accessories are changing to heavy armor. We've been leveling them in labyrinth of onzozo for several weeks now so the control of the area has changed hands a number of times. I can say with some certainty that nation has nothing at all to do with equipment changing anymore, because my npc hasn't changed style at all and is steadily progressing up the heavy armor chart. So possibly it could be more of a combination of AF style and the weapon you give them. As an attacker or healer with sword and shield it might be going towards the style of gear suited for Red Mages. Course it would require more testing but this is just what I'm finding from daily npc leveling. I might do some testing, but I don't like wasting my pearl charges on level 1 critter hunting just to change gear. Just a thought for those of you out there who like to do that sort of thing. :3 :--Kittn 19:01, 19 August 2008 (UTC) No path for goblins?! I find the belief that goblins don't have a specific armor path a little hard to swallow, since most every other creature has a set path. I have a thought that it may be possible that the types of goblins have different path types, since there are a couple different types of goblins. (Namely the ones that drop fire crystals, and the ones that drop lightning crystals) I'm curious if any of the tests on goblins only killed one type, or killed both types and possibly negated themselves due to them (Potentially) being two different armor paths.. Longstrider 06:50, 25 September 2008 (UTC) It should also be noted that Gnoles being Beasts, don't give points towards Heavy armor Whilst killing 90 of them with my NPC everything locked but pants, her pants did not change in all 3 calls Sanjuro asura 17:38, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Another Theory From the way things seem, crystal type doesn't seem to affect the armor type in any real way, however, I was thinking.. Maybe it's something more along the lines of monster species? It seems beasts and birds are leveling the sandy path, maybe vermin and plants on bastok, aquans and amorphs on windy, and (Maybe Demons and dragons?) for beastmen. (This is speculation largely based off of the combined posts and my somewhat limited experience with my own Adventure fellow.) Longstrider 01:01, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I'm starting to think this theory holds some water. After breaking my scythe of trials against the crabs and pugils (and some random ghost) of Vunkerl Inlet, my NPC gradually changed to Seer's. After I broke my latent, I called it to farm wisteria lumber on Bohyada Tree. Armor resetted to the first "bastok" path one even though goobbues also yield water crystals (but are plantoids). Then I "duoed" DNC with my NPC on Buburimu Peninsula, killing rabbits (beasts), birds, dhalmels (also beasts) and goblins: I got up to mythril breastplate. Then, after a few levels, exp turned bad, so I moved to Jugner where I was supposed to kill mainly tigers. Well, tigers are heavily camped, so I ended up killing beetles (vermin) and funguars (plants) my armor resetted to the first bastok one again! I think the next step will be farming on the tree again and see if my armor keeps progressing along the same path. --Anto 22:46, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Addendum: in case you were wondering, and even though I don't think the "regional control theory" is right, Bubu was bastok controlled when I exped there, and Jugner was beastmen controlled. Not sure about the other areas. --Anto 22:50, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I'm working on gathering more data, but from what I'm seeing so far, I think you might be spot on with the mob families thing. I was killing bat trios and worms in Korroloka - started out with the first Sandy body, first Bastok feet and legs, and first Windurst hands. After 2 calls of killing those mobs I ended up with 3rd Sandy body, and first Windurst everything else, giving some good evidence to worms (amorph) being Windy and bats (birds) being Sandy. After that I went to Bibiki did 2 rounds of killing rarabs (beast), dhalmels (beast) and raven (bird), all supposedly Sandy. Sure enough, my NPC now has the 4th Sandy body (Eisen), 1st Sandy gloves (scale) and still 1st Windy legs and feet. Will keep posting my findings, would be nice to get the main page cleaned up, it's a mess of outdated and debunked theories right now. --Onyxium 04:27, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to add my recent experience: My NPC had been wearing LV 1 mage body armor for a long time so i decided to try to change it as i duo'ed with my NPC as a SAM to lvl 37. I went from level 21 killing pets by following the Black Mage guide, all the way to level 37 with no change at all. I even checked that i had left the body unlocked several times. Then, yesterday, i decided to test out WAR/SAM for the first time in Bibiki Bay killing some rabbits or pet rabbits and goblins. I logged with my NPC still out and when i logged back in, Her body armor had changed to heavy armor LV 1. I'm thinking pets do not factor into it and maybe the body armor will change on whatever mob that can change it, once it has accumulated enough points to. So if my NPC body had enough points to change, it may change according to what mob i killed when it was ready to. I will continue to try and change it as i level some more subs using this working theory. Anodrac 22:57, 19 April 2009 (UTC) For me, killing Orcs in Yughott Grotto kept my Adventuring Fellow on the Heavy Armor path. Killing the odd bat or lizard didn't seem to affect it, although there were times where all the pieces progressed up to the next stage, and other times where only a single piece changed. Zemzerrett 16:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) My Observations Leveled NPC in Temple of Uggalepih and changed from unknown (i forgot) to i belive Mythril Breastplate. Leveled her in The Boyahda Tree and changed to Doublet then Trader's Saio. Killed mainly crabs with some Goobbues. Im fairly sure bastok owned the temple at the time and Windurst owns the tree now. Bison Jacket Outfit Testimonial Based on the information folks had provided about killing demons in Xarcabard to progress along beastmen path, that is what I did. I pretty much kept my NPC on a steady diet of just demons, both in Xarcabard as well as Castle Zvahl Baileys. I never really cared who owned the region, sometimes it was Sandy, sometimes it was Beastmen - it did not seem to matter. Took me a little under a month, but I'm almost done, just moving hands up now. :) --Chiren 14:56, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Extra information on equipment paths It's been atleast a year now since I've changed my NPCs armor, but I figured I should share it anyways: Her (old) looks consisted out of: Noble's Tunic, Darksteel cuisses, Darksteel Sabatons. You cheated the hands with fellow points when they got added, so I won't include that. For the Noble's Tunic I killed exactly 330 yagudo's in Giddeus, 11 charges used and killed to the maximum amount each time. It never strayed from the path. For the darksteel pieces (legs and feet) I kept them both unlocked as well as the hands, killing orcs in Yughott Grotto (as you can't call your NPC in ghelsba outpost or fort ghelsba), exactly 360 orcs killed, 12 charges used and killed to the maximum amount each time. Again it never strayed from the path and occassionally even had one piece jump two levels after calling it again, or no change at all for one charge. Crabs, or atleast those in The Boyahda Tree and Kuftal Tunnel, makes your NPC follow the heavy armor path, or atleast, the hands kept changing into gauntlet types, up to Carapace Gauntlets. I tried killing Quadavs to get the light armor path, though after 60 kills in Palborough Mines I had no progress, killing 30 goobbues did progress however on the light armor path. --Radiënt 01:29, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Page cleanup This page needs some massive house-cleaning. There's probably more relevant and accurate information here in the talk page than in the main page. I hate to remove so much work people have done but frankly, so much of it is wrong/outdated. It's clear now that the type (possibly family, doing more testing) of mob is what effects NPC's equipment. It used to be based on control of the region, but SE has obviously changed this. The crystal/elemental points theory has been tested and debunked on multiple occasions. Anything regarding these 2 theories needs removed. I'll do some more testing regarding the mob families and add that information in an easier to read format once I'm sure of everything. What's throwing me off right now is that vermin tend to give Bastok path, yet its been reported that scorps give Sandy path and flies give Windy path. I'm going to be testing those specifically in the next few days. More testing will be required regarding what effects which piece of gear. Personally I think it's random but again, more testing is needed. --Onyxium 22:15, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Update: After further testing (2 calls of killing 20 flies each in Gusgen), I've confirmed that flies do NOT in fact apply to Windurst path. Not sure why that was ever put up, but it's definitely Bastok, which goes hand in hand with the theory of vermin being in the Bastok path. I think at this point it's safe to say equipment is absolutely based on mob families. Vermin = Bastok. Birds and Beasts = San d'Oria. Amorphs and Aquans = Windurst. Demons = Beastmen. Unsure of the others, will continue testing. More testing, 1/11/09: Most likely confirmed report on main page that Snoll = Beastmen. Killed ~50 of a mix of golems, pots, and dolls (all Arcana, like Snolls) around Fei'Yin, got first level "Beastmen" hands and feet after having Windurst previously. Investigated earlier report that Tundra Tigers in glacier were giving Windy path - disproved this. Unless there's another factor we don't yet know of, they definitely are Sandy as expected. Killed 25 Shadows in Fei'Yin, gear proceeded through "Beastmen" path - likely that Undead all give that path. Also realizing that it makes little sense to call the gear paths by a country name or "Beastmen", since they now have nothing to do with the countries or conquest ranking at all. Guess I'll stick with Heavy/Light/Mage Armor, and call the other Miscellaneous. Going to work on cleaning up the main page and testing the last couple families that haven't had thorough testing yet (Lizards and Dragons). Also going to need to somehow test Elementals, and possibly extensive testing on Beastmen, though my belief is that Beastmen will not affect gear at all based on previous testimonials of killing massive numbers of Orcs/Yagudo with no change. --Onyxium 08:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Something we may need to look into is see if beastmen classes individually raise certain types of armors, such as maybe the class that would normally wear the armor, (Such as Orcs with pld class might raise heavy armor while mage class orcs raising mage armors.) Longstrider 11:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I've taken the liberty of cleaning up (removing) the majority of the outdated and debunked theories/information that was on the main page. Some more verification needs done, but at least now you can actually find good information. If there's information you want to retrieve for whatever reason (please do NOT revert the main page to an old version before discussing in the talk page first) you can check the page history. Thanks to all who helped with this. --Onyxium 18:57, 21 January 2009 (UTC) A theory based on the max number of kills (listed on the main page as 30 kills per chance to switch, so far) isn't very logical because your fellow will only switch gear when zoning or logging in/out. I would assume that it works more like a "level up" system where the corresponding family of mobs gives a certain amount of arbitrary points based on some variables (mob level, NPC level, exp gained, who knows) and must exceed some threshold in order to switch out armors. This threshold would presumably get higher each tier. The whole thing about a chance switch per call doesn't really strike me as logical if the person is basing this on a 30kill/call without changing zones kinda deal. They could get this inclination if, say, they "leveled up" an armor and then got it to just 1 point below the next threshold and then got another call out of it. Or perhaps they got just 1 point above the threshold and needed multiple calls to get the next switch out. My point is that I feel like chance isn't what's at work here. As for switching between types, who knows what the minimum requirements are to toggle them around. There's too many ways SE could have handled this option. Edit: Part of why I say there's an exp system is because it would otherwise imply that you can grind away at low level mobs - and get the same results. Either that, or there's a "must yield exp" requirement (or bonus). -Coronawolf (talk) 08:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC)